Favorite Color
by Fireflyleo
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke's back and he has something to settle with Naruto, but will Naruto let him get close enough or will he run? SasuNaru Lots of Yaoi.


**Warning: This is a yaoi and contains in it very graphic sexual sequences. That means that there will be hardcore, fuck-your-brains-out male/male loving. If you are uncomfortable with that topic of discussion, feel it is immoral, or do not enjoy graphic sex sequences then do not read this fiction. If you do not heed this warning and read anyway, do not flame me because you decided to be an idiot and read material that you do not enjoy. If you do not enjoy seeing Naruto as a moaning, begging piece of flesh at Sasuke's feet, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you should turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would find himself limping out of every home he visited. Did I mention I'm insane? Ha ha ha. The also doesn't belong to me. It is Favorite Color by One Less Reason. Look it up if you like rock music; it's a really cool song.**

"…" speaking aloud.

'…' thinking

… Kyuubi speaking

**If you have a fetish for fast paced sex wheretwo peoplejust start fucking do not read this. I already had a problem with that in Animal I have Become because someone just didn't understand the plot of the story. the loser. This is a one shot not a story so you may feel rushed if you have this fetish.**

Favorite Color

He was back. Sasuke had returned to Konoha three days ago. Naruto saw him for the first time in three long years yesterday, and he couldn't get over the words that had been said, and the words that hadn't been said were eating away at him. In truth, he had been terrified to see him after three long years apart from one another. Terrified because of what he wanted to tell him. Terrified to the point of painful, and when Sasuke found him at the training grounds that day, the pain seized him in such a tight hold that he couldn't breathe.

_If I said the wrong thing_

_Would you leave?_

**Flashback**

Naruto was training in his usual training area. At the moment he was working on chakra manipulation by forming a small stream of chakra into his palm and manipulating it to glide around his body. It was an intricate dance, never meant to be seen by anyone save for himself. As his body moved so did the blue stream of chakra. His movements were so precise, and his hands motions were so detailed that, if seen by anyone else, he would appear to be anywhere from slightly arousing to erotic.

Muscles grew taunt as he moved his body into a complete arch and pulled both legs up into a handstand. Then he leaped back onto his feet, exercising his flexibility and agility. He continued motions turn every which way, and leaping into the air to perform complex acrobatics. Indeed, this being was flawless and sensual, but no one would ever know that, other than one other being.

Little did he know, that one person was watching him intently. Coal black eyes gazed at the blonde boy in the center of the clearing. Naruto had most definitely grown into a fine young man. Muscles were plain to his sight due to the removed shirt. Toned arms and legs moved in sync with the rest of his body. He was not bulky, though, and he even had a more feminine curve to his body. The effect was magnificent causing Sasuke's eyes to light up with an emotion he couldn't quite place, but had been present for more than three years.

Sasuke could feel the heat pooling in his nether regions at the sight before him and suppressed a groan. 'Not now. I need to talk to him first,' he protested to his body as he calmed himself down to a dull pulsating warmth. Slowly, he allowed himself to move into the clearing, his eyes never leaving Naruto's body.

Naruto heard Sasuke's entrance and felt the intensity with which he was being stared at. He stilled his movements and released the chakra back into his body. He turned around prepared for any attack that might be dealt by his visitor. It would be an understatement to say that he was surprised to find Sasuke approaching him.

Sasuke had always been a handsome boy, but that was nothing compared to the Sasuke that stood before him. Sasuke was not buff, but his physique was immaculate. Underneath black clothing, muscles stretched and contracted as he walked towards him. Despite his physical appearance, the most apparent feature on him was his black eyes which, though usually blank, where now showing a strange emotion. One that made Naruto's chest hurt with bottled up emotions while at the same time sent an arousing shiver course through his spine.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and noticed that Naruto's eyes now had a tint of purple in them now, making them look more like amethyst than blue. The whisker marks on his cheeks were a tad thicker, and his baby fat was gone, leaving in its wake an incredibly beautiful face that could rival his own. Looking in to Naruto's now jewel toned eyes, he saw the fear and sorrow hidden deep inside of his best friend.

"Naruto…"

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as he looked at the ground. Sasuke brought himself closer to Naruto while the blonde fought the urge to retreat away from his old teammate.

"Naruto."

Sasuke reached towards Naruto touching Naruto's cheek in a warm and gentle touch. He stepped closer to Naruto revealing the fact that he was a good foot taller than the blonde. Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's as Naruto sighed, looking away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned the blonde's face back towards him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Naruto tensed up immediately and tried to pull away, but to no avail as Sasuke's hands kept him in place. He pressed his hands to Sasuke's chest in a vain attempt to push him away. Sasuke felt the blonde tense, but he did not want to let go because he had wanted this for so long, and he finally might be able to have it. Soon Naruto relaxed into the kiss and reacted to Sasuke's possessive touch.

_Though my fingers may break_

_I just can't let you go._

Slowly the kiss turned passionate and hungry as Sasuke slide his tongue out to greet Naruto's lips in a silent plea from entrance. Naruto allowed it. Parting his lips, Naruto's mouth was suddenly invaded by the very essence of Sasuke as the dark haired boy devoured him whole. The moan that escaped his throat was happily swallowed by Sasuke.

Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and the other moved down his abdomen. Sasuke snaked the hand touching Naruto's cheek around into golden locks. Sasuke's other hands found a nice resting spot on the smaller boy's hip bone. The two young ninja stayed that way locked in a heated kiss fuel by pent up emotions and burning desires.

To them, it seemed like an eternity before they parted, yet at the same time is was all too soon. They pulled away from each other panting. They rested their foreheads against one another's as their noses ever so slightly touched. Several minutes passed before either said anything, but then Sasuke broke the void.

"Miss me, Dobe?" he said with a chuckle as he slide his eyes open to gaze into wide blue/purple eyes.

Naruto didn't answer, quiet in the arms of the shinobi that he had once considered his best friend. Now, however, he wasn't so sure what they were for each other anymore. Naruto once again attempted to pull away from Sasuke, but Sasuke held his grip on the boy in his arms.

"Naruto…"

Said boy stopped his struggling and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke brought his face to the side of Naruto's and nuzzled his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Naruto, I love you, and I **will **make you mine. I promise."

**End Flashback**

Now Naruto sat in the forest gazing up to the heavens watching as the sky transformed from the bright blue of daylight to the orange and pinks of sunset. He was alone contemplating the promise the Uchiha heir had given him just yesterday. His question was, quite simply, 'why him'.

_Don't know why I believed you_

_Not with that promise you made me just yesterday._

Naruto knew without a doubt that he loved Sasuke since their mission to the Country of Wave. Sasuke's near death had terrified him more so than anything else. And when Sasuke had tried to kill him, his heart had been shattered to pieces. For three long years his heart ached and bleed him want from his best friend.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was had been in love with Uchiha Sasuke for years. Even after all the fights and struggles he loved him with all he being, but he knew that he couldn't have him. Naruto knew that he could never be with the Uchiha prodigy simply because he was who he was, so he had tried in vain to stay away from the Uchiha.

_I will always love you_

_Take the me out of you._

Sasuke was that last of his clan. Itachi's death insured that. That left Sasuke as the only Sharingan user left, and the village of Konoha wouldn't allow for such a powerful bloodline limit to be discontinued. Sasuke needed to settle down and marry a woman who could bear him children that could continue the Uchiha clan.

That was the reason he couldn't love Sasuke. That was the reason he couldn't be allowed to be with Sasuke. The village hated him as was without him stealing away their precious prodigy. The elders would have him banished before they allowed him to ruin the future of the village. Villagers themselves would skin him alive if they ever found out that he was in love with his best friend. It certainly didn't help that Sasuke apparently felt the same.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out_

_I love you, and I need you._

So here he was staring at the sky in a secluded part of the forest were he might be able to forget what happened just yesterday. He remembered the few words that were said.

"Miss me, Dobe?"

Yes, he had missed him very much. He had practically counted the days that Sasuke had been away. He fell into a depression soon after his return home that fateful day, and had not left his home in a month. The tears that he couldn't cry became etched into his soul.

All he could do then was try to forget. Try to forget how good it had felt to be around Sasuke. Try to forget all the good times they had had together. Try to will his heart to stop beating long enough for him to stop loving Sasuke. But then something happened. Sasuke came back.

_Till my heart stops beating_

_I'll never loose this feeling._

'What about Sakura and Kakashi? What would they think?'

In the past, he had used Sakura as his excuse to go find Sasuke but to no avail. Sasuke just didn't want to be found which lead to the blonde ineviably giving up and going with Jiraiya to train for two and a half years. Now after three years of heartache, his obsession had returned causing him to fear himself. For the first time in a long time, Naruto had begun to doubt himself again. And so he lay there thinking about the past. He was too entrapped in his thoughts to notice the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed_

_When they find out._

Sasuke gazed down at his blonde. The dying rays of the sun painted the blonde's skin a beautiful copper accenting his already tanned skin. He looked so alive while at the same time so alone. Sasuke wanted to fill the void that he knew resided in Naruto's heart. It was the same void that filled his heart whenever he though about his family.

He watched as the blonde laid his body down on the ground and stared up at the sky. He looked so tired like he was mentally exhausted for some unknown reason. Sasuke could relate. Since his return, he had been bombarded with questions and had been given little time to himself. Thankfully, Tsunade had not placed him under surveillance and appointed him the role of a Jounin like Naruto.

Hearing a soft sigh, he was drawn out of his train of thought. He opened his to a sight that made his heart shake. Naruto's were parted ever so invitingly. His amethyst eyes had long since slide shut. The whiskers on his cheeks seemed to flare in the sun's dying glow. A light haze of golden sunshine surrounded him, hovering over his body giving off the appearance of Naruto being a celestial being. The entire effect was tantalizing and so arousing.

Seeing Naruto in such a state reminded him of a very pleasant dream he had had not too long ago about him and a younger Naruto in a forest much similar to this one and in a situation that could be all too familiar to either of the two boys.

**Dream Sequence**

They had been fighting for hours. The sun was ready to part ways with them as they lay, soaked in sweat, on the ground not far from one another. Panting as they tried, in vain, to regain their breath, they lay in each others company; neither wanted to disturb the comforting silence that fell upon them.

Having fully recuperated, Sasuke stood. He looked over at Naruto to notice the state the blonde was in. The boy was still panting, skin ablaze in the warmth of the sun, and he had his pink lips slightly parting in a relaxed pant. Something about those lips begged him for a kiss. Just one little kiss.

Complying with his emotions, Sasuke glided over to the blonde, placing a hand on the side of Naruto's head. Naruto's still blue eyes slide open halfway to give him a very sultry look. Daring himself further, Sasuke placed his other hand on the opposite side of Naruto's head as he leaning in towards the smaller boy. First he gently brushed his lips against Naruto's, but after a time he decided to fully claim the lips that, in his opinion, belonged only to him.

_Relive it again._

_Though I'm not your best friend_

The kiss was furious and passionate. Deep moans filled the clearing as their passions rose to exhilarating heights. Sasuke slide his tongue out of his mouth to lick at Naruto's now swollen lips. Caressing Naruto's bottom lip with his slippery muscle invoked a gasp from the blonde haired beauty beneath him. Sliding his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern, Sasuke's tongue met Naruto's, and they were once again pulled into a heated sparring match, this one, for dominance.

Eventually, Sasuke won while sucking on Naruto's bottom lip. Slowly, tanned hands came to rest upon strong hips as paler hands made their way down the smaller body beneath their owner's. The same hands found their way to Naruto's jacket and hastily removed it from Naruto's body leaving in its wake a simple black t-shirt.

Breaking their kiss momentarily, Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt as Naruto did the same to his. Sasuke leaned back to admire the dark skin his had uncovered. With a gleam in his eye, he bent over Naruto's body to take into his mouth a single pert nipple.

"Sasuke…" Said boy smirked into his soon to be lover's chest.

"What is it, Dobe?" The teasing in his voice was evident as well as mocking. Naruto didn't seem to mind the nickname much anymore.

"Please… Please, Sasuke, don't leave me." Naruto's voice was pleading almost to the point of begging. Sasuke looked up from his handy work and rose till he was at eye level with his blonde dobe. Gazing into deep sapphire orbs he noticed the moisture collecting on the tips of golden lashes. Gently, he kissed away the suppressed tears from each and then gave Naruto another deep kiss that lasted about two seconds until Sasuke pulled back.

"Never, dobe. I will always keep you right here."

**End Dream Sequence**

_Don't you see?_

_I will do anything to keep you with me._

Gazing down at Naruto now, Sasuke knew it was time. Everything was here. They were together and they both wanted, no yearned for each other. It was time for Sasuke to take was he had deemed his long ago. Naruto would be his tonight and, if Naruto allowed it, forever more. But was it really that simple. Could they actually be together?

Sasuke knew the reason why he wasn't killed the second he entered the village. It simply was because he was the last Uchiha. It was expected of him to restart his clan, and loving Naruto just wouldn't allow him to do that, but really he didn't care. Naruto was now his to claim.

Tossing aside all thoughts of doubt, Sasuke pulled his body out of the bushes and approached the blond currently sprawled out on the forest floor. Lazily, Naruto slide one eye open to stare at Sasuke with it. He lay unmoving as Sasuke came closer and closer. He moved into a sitting position only when Sasuke kneeled down next to him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Am I no longer allowed in your presence without question, Naruto?" replied Sasuke.

"You've never entered my presence without a purpose, Sasuke. What is there to make me think you would now after all that's happened between us?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke to gaze at a nearby tree. Not liking the reaction he got from the blonde, Sasuke reached out with his right hand to gently grip Naruto chin. Sasuke turned Naruto's head towards him. Sapphire traced in amethyst gazed into deep obsidian.

"Close your eyes, Naruto."

A pair of seeing gems slid themselves shut as Sasuke leaned in to brush his lips longingly against Naruto's. Immersed in their sensual kiss, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer.

_Close your eyes_

_Hold on tight._

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's slim waist and laid him back on the ground. Their kiss deepened. It turned into a hungry, lust-induced kiss that had both of their head spinning in never ending circles. Euphoria slowly edged its way into both of their systems so that neither ever wanted to come down, but doubt still linger in the back of Naruto's mind.

Pulling away, reluctantly, Naruto whispered, "We can't do this." Sasuke looked at him. Red had seeped into his eyes during his lust induced state. Lowering himself back down Sasuke replied to Naruto's doubt.

"Why not, Naruto?"

"You're an Uchiha. You can't love me." Naruto was desperately trying to get Sasuke to change his mind about him, but the Uchiha's smirk unnerved him so much. "What will the village think?"

"Naruto, I don't care what the village thinks." He kissed Naruto's lips gently. "We can do this, and we will." Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips once again.

_Spin around._

_It's alright._

Sasuke started getting annoyed when Naruto pulled back again. This time though Naruto had ducked his head under Sasuke's chin for some unknown reason.

"Sasuke, I can't let you throw away your future for me." With that Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's grasp and got up. Sasuke didn't react for a moment, but just as Naruto started walking away, he dove for the blonde sending them both tumbling down to land in a heap on the ground, Naruto, once again on the bottom. Naruto's eyes were shut tight as if he were in deep emotional turmoil.

"You'd be throwing away my future by not being there with me." Naruto's eyes opened at that statement in pure shock to reveal eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Sasuke's hand traced the whisker marks on the left side of Naruto's face in a gentle caress. "I am indeed an Uchiha, and as one, I always get what I want, uncaring of what anyone else thinks." And so the Uchiha claimed Naruto's mouth in a fury of passion. This time he would make sure that the blonde no longer uttered words of doubt.

_Don't you see?_

_My plans will always have you in them._

Lips locked in what appeared to be an endless battle, the two ninja rolled around on the ground wrestling for dominance. Eventually Sasuke pinned the still smaller Naruto to the ground with the blonde's legs spread wide enough to accommodate his partially open legs which were position between Naruto's. Pale hands tore at orange and black fabric wanting to feel the tanned muscles that lay just beneath his fingertips. After successfully ridding Naruto of his shirt, the same hands moved to his pants and removed those as well as the boxers that lay underneath by shifting he weight just a little. Doing this left the blonde completely bare beneath him.

_I will always love you._

_Take the me out of you._

Naruto's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't' even think anymore. His mind was now a moaning pile of mush under Sasuke intent ministration. Amethyst eyes had long ago clouded over under the manipulation of the ebony haired boy atop of him.

'I can't believe this is happening. Why would Sasuke choose a freak like me to be with him? It doesn't make any sense, but I don't really want to argue any more.'

Then don't, kit.

'Kyuubi, what do you want?'

I am only pointing out the fact that the Uchiha cares about you enough to argue with you on this subject.

'He shouldn't be arguing with me. I can't give him children. And the village will never accept our relationship.' Naruto mind voice even moaned as Sasuke very skilled mouth moved over a particularly sensitive spot on his body.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out_

_I love you, and I need you._

That's my point, kit. There are ways that you can give him children. Rather easy ways, too.

'Oh, really like what?' Naruto was now having an exceedingly difficult time focusing on this conversation and keeping track of what Sasuke's hands where doing.

Very simple. Have sex with him enough times, and you will get pregnant.

'You make is sound so easy.'

That's because it is.

'Oh yeah, well what about the villagers?'

Who cares about the villagers. This is about the two of you. How you live your lives is up to you not them.

'Alright fine.'

Good. Now go away.

With that Kyuubi threw Naruto out of his own mind and into reality with the man, Kyuubi had long decided would make the perfect mate for Naruto. The Kyuubi welled with pride at what his kit would be accomplishing in the very near future.

My how quickly they grow. Thought the Kyuubi with a smirk.

Naruto's body was being thoroughly ravished by a certain Uchiha when he came back to himself. He looked down to notice that he was completely nude beneath the Uchiha. With a grunt of defiance he began removing Sasuke's clothing.

_Till my heart stops beating_

_I'll never lose this feeling._

Sasuke smirked down at Naruto amused at the blonde's unsuccessful efforts to remove his shirt. Naruto just looked too cute when he was annoyed at something.

"You could help, ya know."

Sasuke rose to his knees and removed his shirt and pants. From where he kneeled he could see all that Naruto was. Toned muscle sculpted to perfection lined otherwise delicate arms and legs. Abdominal muscles presented themselves in a slightly feminine manner. Chest muscle rose and fell in a desperate attempt to fill the lungs beneath them with much need oxygen. Blond hair spread across the ground framing a flushed face. Traveling down to the spread legs that were practically wrapped around his waist, Sasuke eyed the jutting piece of flesh that undoubtably made Naruto male. All in all, the sight was Sasuke's heaven on earth.

Looking back to Naruto's face, he noticed the blonde doing the same with his body. Sasuke's body looked to be that of a Greek god's. Carefully sculpted muscle traversed every plain of his body. A well defined chest, seemingly molded to perfection from clay, was covered with a fine expanse of muscle. The strong thighs supporting his body were slightly spread. Nestled between them rose the large piece of erect flesh that Naruto knew would be penetrating his body soon enough. The thought thrilled him to no end.

Sasuke lowered himself back onto Naruto, placing his lips at the boy's ear. True he did want Naruto to be his, but he did not under no circumstance want to force Naruto into this.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm." Naruto moaned at the warm breath caressing his ear.

"After this there is no turning back. You will be mine to claim whenever I so feel like it. Understand?" Naruto nodded slightly.

"This is why I'm asking if you want to do this with me. Naruto, do you want this as much as I do?" Naruto's hand came to his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. Once they pulled away, Naruto answered.

"Yes, Sasuke, I do want this," and Sasuke smiled.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed_

_When they find out,_

_When they find out._

Once more they were kissing. Tongues entwined in an ancient dance. Sasuke's mouth moved downward to engulf a single nipple in his hot orifice causing Naruto to arch up into his mouth. He took it into his mouth and gently nipped and sucked on the small nub. Naruto's moans edged him on to the other to repeat the same actions.

Raising himself slightly he looked at Naruto's flustered face. Parted lips begged for it, and a slight whine told him of Naruto's extreme want. He brought his fingers up slowly, dragging them along Naruto body till they traced his lips with three. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Suck," whispered Sasuke.

_I said that a lot of people_

_Gonna be disappointed when they find out._

Complying, Naruto's hands came to Sasuke's wrist and palm as he took the three tracing fingers into his hot wet mouth one by one. Naruto's tongue rolled itself around Sasuke's fingers savoring in the deep forest-like taste that was solely Sasuke. Sucking the three digits in mimicry of what else he was capable of, he felt thoroughly aroused. Meanwhile, Naruto's hands worked their own magic on Sasuke's palm and forearm massaging the thick cords of muscle that ran through the Uchiha's hands. The combined effect of Naruto's hands and mouth was filling the Uchiha with sensation that only succeeded to harden him further. Naruto smiled around Sasuke's fingers as he heard his soon to be lover moan in wanton pleasure.

Slowly, Naruto withdrew Sasuke's fingers from his mouth, kissing each digit as it was removed. To Sasuke's eyes, the whole sequence was incredibly erotic and increased his lust. Seeing Naruto worshiping his hand in such a manner drove his pent up emotions to an unimaginable height. Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's entrance and kissed him, enjoying the way Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slipped one moist digit into his virginal opening.

_I will always love you._

_Take _the_ me out of you._

It was slightly uncomfortable to have something so foreign enter his body in such a manner, but the feeling ebbed away as Sasuke began moving his finger in an out of Naruto stretching him for something a lot bigger. When Naruto began thrusting himself down onto Sasuke fingers, he added a second finger and scissored them stretching Naruto further. Sasuke and Naruto were still kissing when Sasuke's fingers hit something inside of Naruto that had the blonde arching up off the ground and screaming out Sasuke's name.

Sasuke swelled with pride at being able to pry that reaction from the blonde. He added a third finger and continued thrusting into Naruto body being sure to hit that spot with every thrust of his hand. His cock was throbbing with the anticipation of burying himself to the hilt in that same tight heat.

_A lot of people_

_Gonna be disappointed._

Sasuke watched Naruto as the blonde writhed under him in throws of passion and pleasure. Sasuke stilled his movements and held a hand to Naruto's hip to prevent the blonde from grinding down onto his fingers. Naruto whined as Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's ear again.

"Naruto, are you ready for something more?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked, but did not move. For some reason, Sasuke felt the urge to make Naruto beg. "I can't hear you." Sasuke thrust his fingers, forcefully hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Yes! Please, God, Sasuke. Yes!"

"Then turn over for me, Naruto. I want to take you from behind."

_I will always love you._

_Take the me out of you._

Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto and watched as Naruto shakily turned himself around so he was on all fours in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's thighs and back to rest on a pair of strong shoulders. He planted soft kisses on Naruto's neck and back as he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. Said blonde was shaky in anticipation.

"Relax, Naruto. Just relax." Naruto did as he was told and relaxed his muscles, but as Sasuke began to push into his core, pain coursed through his spine. He ground his teeth and made a few pained sounds. Sasuke stilled his motion long enough to gently hush the blonde before pushing the rest of the way in. With Sasuke's burning shaft thoroughly sheathed in him, Naruto felt as if he was being split in two. He arched his back and neck due to the pain. His eyes were shut tight.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke hushed voice sounded full of concern for the precious blonde beneath him.

"Yes, just m-move." Sasuke complied starting a slow rhythm.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out_

_I love you, and I need you._

The pain ebbed away as Sasuke's speed increased sending wave of pleasure through both of them. Soon Naruto was thrusting with him. Two hands wrapped themselves around Naruto waist as Sasuke took off with his thrusts, slamming into the man he had known for years.

Angling his thrusts, Sasuke looked for the spot inside of Naruto that would have him screaming. A cry of "Sasuke" told him he had found it. Every thrust he made from then on hit that one spot dead on.

_I will always love you._

_Take the me out of you._

The pair was a sight to behold. Should anyone have walked in on them they would have had a nosebleed in a matter of seconds. Neither of the young ninja would have noticed or cared anyway and they reveled in the pleasures of the flesh. Sasuke drinking in the sounds that Naruto made, and Naruto absorbing the sensation of being claimed and pounded into the ground by the person he loved.

The two lovers moved in sync against each other. Their breathing became one in their heated love making. Naruto's screams rose in pitch at the continued assault on his prostate. Every inch of his body shuddered in a mix of pain and pleasure. He could feel how every thick inch of Sasuke thrust in and out of him. Sasuke's moans became continuous as he felt Naruto's muscles clench around him. Sasuke felt the pleasure bubbling just beneath the surface. He knew he was close.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out_

_I love you, and I need you._

However, he wanted Naruto to come with him. He reached his right hand around and gripped Naruto's weeping member in his hand and began to pump him at the same pace as his thrusts. His other hand came up to Naruto's cheek and turned the blonde's head towards his. Half lidded eyes looked at him through a haze of pleasure.

"Come with me, Naruto."

They kissed. Every emotion they ever had for each other was poured into that kiss: hatred, anger, sorrow, longing, lust, envy, jealousy, and at last love. Suddenly, Naruto screamed out his lover's name as he came. His body arched forward in a perfect bow. His muscles contracting under the shear force of his orgasm brought Sasuke up with him. Sasuke came hard inside the blonde's tight body, muscles milking him for all he had left.

Exhausted, the two collapsed on the ground thoroughly spent and content in each others arms. Sasuke rolled them to their sides so that Naruto was spooned against the ebony haired youth, and so Sasuke was still inside him. The emotions coursing through the two could never be replaced or forgotten.

_Till my heart stops beating_

_I'll never lose this feeling._

After moments passed and their breathing calmed, the two young lovers still held each other in heartfelt embraces. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his ear as the Uchiha planted small kisses upon his neck and shoulders. Content, Naruto sighed finally feeling whole. Suddenly Sasuke's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Naruto, do you think you can walk?" As Sasuke whispered this he removed himself from inside Naruto somewhat reluctantly, but they couldn't very well fall asleep right were anyone could find them; the fact that someone may have already seen them during their love making was bad enough.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto's voice was a little rough. Sasuke guessed, with a smirk, that it was probably from all the screaming. Both boys rose to their feet though Naruto needed a little help, which Sasuke gave teasingly, and proceeded to put on their scattered clothing. Sasuke finished first and gazed as Naruto had trouble staying on his feet and bending over.

Just as Naruto finished putting on his black shirt, Sasuke rushed over to the blonde and snatched him into his arms bridal style and rushed his stunned dobe to the Uchiha manor blur to deposit him on his bed in an exasperated huff.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto quizzically. The Uchiha just smirked.

"I noticed you were having trouble walking, so I decided to help you out," stated Sasuke simply as he removed his shirt and pants so that he was just in his boxers. Naruto did the same but left his shirt on and climbed into the bed slowly after the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled him towards him body and laced his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Love you, Dobe."

"You too, Teme. You too."

And just like that the young lovers fell asleep in one another's arms.

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed_

_When they find out._

Jiraiya folded up his notebook and put away his pen with a knowing smirk. This would make very good research. When he had found the boys in the heat of their passion, he had been jumping for joy at the prospect of collecting data for his new novel: Yaoi Icha Paradise.

Despite the fact that Naruto was his student, Jiraiya couldn't help but spy on the two. Their bodies moving against one another were perfect for his new idea. After all, yaoi was the shit nowadays, and how could he pass up the opportunity.

Yes, the relationship between the fox and the raven would make very good research for his book. Hehehe.

_When they find out…_

* * *

**Finished at long last. This one has been on my mind for a long time. I hope you all liked it, but if you didn't then you should have read the warning at the beginning. Anyway please review. (Begs on hands and knees.)**

**Another thing. If anyone out there has a request for me to write just leave it in a review and maybe I'll write.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
